The iPod Challenge: Bones Edition
by RositaLG
Summary: You know the drill: First ten songs on shuffle. For better or worse, only the length of the song to write the drabble.  All B/B snippets.


A/N: So I know that I have a lot of stories (3 to be exact) going on right now but I can't seem to stop writing a fourth one which I'm loving, but refusing to publish until at least two of my other stories are finished because otherwise I'd never update the first batch. So inspired by recently reading sunsetdreamer's iPod challenge, I decided to give it a whirl in Bones-land. It's not my best work, but I was crunched for time, hence the "challenge" part of the title. Let's hope that it gets the job done and inspires some updates.

**Give me the meltdown by Rob Thomas**

Booth walked into the office expecting to be hit. Cam had finally called him in a panic for fear of losing her best and only forensic anthropologist to the stress of her life.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I'm taking you home." He commanded.

"No. I've got remains to identify, another chapter to write and... what are you doing?" She asked as he pushed her chair out from her desk and pulled her up.

"Get your coat, it's getting cold."

"Get your hands off me." She said, yanking away.

"Bones, I'm not asking."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She cried, surprising herself at the outburst. "Don't you understand what seeing you everyday is doing to me?" She fought the tears in her eyes, desperate to keep the pain inside. "Just leave me alone!" The pain of her words nearly killed him, but his desire for her to be okay overrode anything he was feeling. In fact, the more she begged to be left alone, the closer he moved towards her until his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm your partner." He said simply. "I'm not going anywhere."

OOOOO

**Morning Lullabies by Ingrid Michaelson**

Booth woke up and looked down, Brennan was using his shoulder as a pillow and his arm was completely numb. He couldn't believe that they had ended up in this position. So much for just being partners, he thought. How many partners ended up lying on top of one another on a couch after watching a movie together the night before? He couldn't bear to move her as she slept peacefully, ignorant of just how compromised of a position that they were in. He wondered what she would do if she woke up first in this situation. She would probably get up and make breakfast and pretend that it never happened. There was only one way to find out, he thought with a tired smile. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he waited her out.

OOOOO

**Let Me Go by Three Doors Down**

Brennan looked at him. He looked so sad. She knew that he believed everything that he was saying but he didn't realize just how closed off she could be. She would take all of his love and leave him with nothing in return. She couldn't offer him what he needed.

OO

She walked towards the plane, desperate to forget his love, or the pain in her chest. This was the best thing for everyone. How can love be a good thing when it tears partners apart like this? She couldn't focus on his fantasy or dream of what they should be; she had to get back to what was real. She was a scientist, and for the next year, she was going to remind herself of what reality was.

OO

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget him, or his desire to be more than partners. She had heard the message, loud and clear, and now she had to confess her regrets to him, if only to him. No one else would ever hear the words, but of all the people who deserved to know, he did. She had to tell him.

OO

Booth heard the words, but couldn't believe them. He hated it, but he had to tell her what she had told him so many months ago. "You've got to let me go."

OOOOO

**99 Times by Kate Voegele**

Brennan walked into the club wearing the tightest dress she had ever worn. It was a statement that she had declared war on Seeley Booth. She was going to have fun tonight, his Catholic sensibility be damned. She smiled at the first man who walked up to her and began dancing with him. As the team watched her enter from across the room, they smirked. Once Booth looked up and saw her, he knew exactly what she was doing, and it was working. She was going to drive him absolutely mad with jealously. He had wanted to take things slow, but slow was not a word that was in Temperance Brennan's vocabulary.

"Mission accomplished." Booth said as he shoved the other guy off his girlfriend. "You win."

"I win what?"

"Me." He said as he pulled her out the door, dead set on driving as fast as he could to the nearest apartment.

OOOOO

**If you see him/her by Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn**

It had been three months.

"Have a good night all." Cam said, as she headed out the door. She was dressed up and headed for the Booth/Burley engagement party. It had been three months since he had popped the question and three months less a day since Brennan had severed the partnership. The whole lab was still recovering from the fact that they didn't have dead bodies under one hundred years old on their slab anymore.

"Cam?" Brennan stopped her, wanting to say something. "Never mind." She said, letting her go.

OO

Booth stared at the door, knowing that she wasn't coming, but desperate for any excuse to see her. She hadn't been to the diner since they had stopped being partners. Angela walked in and sat down at the table.

"Hey Ange, how are you?" He asked. She knew what he was really asking.

"She misses you." She said.

"You can tell her that I miss her too." He said.

"She's not backing down from her decision, Booth. You broke her heart." She said as she stood up and walked away.

OOOOO

**Best for the best by Josh Ritter**

Booth stared out the window, wondering when he had become that guy. He had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him and it was all his fault. He knew that everything happened for a reason, but he was sure as Hell disagreeing with whatever reason God could give him for this. All he wanted was to spend forever with her. That's all he wanted. He looked around; his apartment was littered with memories of her. He knew that no matter what happened between them, he was never going to get over the blow that she had dealt him this evening. He looked down at the letter from the army and sighed. It was time to go.

OOOOO

**Highway to Hell by the Glee Cast**

"Oh yeah!" Booth said as he turned up the radio and started jamming out. "Come on Bones! Highway to Hell? It's a classic!" He said.

"I don't get it." Brennan said. "Even if Hell were a real place, there certainly wouldn't be a road that you could drive to get there." She said as she drove. "And if there were, who would want to take it?" She asked.

"Shut up and bang your head Bones." He said seriously.

"I'm driving Booth! That's incredibly unsafe." She said, but she watched him air guitar out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but chuckle.

"HIGHWAY TO HELL!" He screamed as he used her dashboard as a drum set.

"How did I get here?" She asked him, but her question went unanswered.

OOOOO

**What's your fantasy? By Ludacris**

Brennan watched from the other side of the mirror as Booth finished his interrogation. She always got worked up watching him work a criminal over, but there was something about him today that made her hot for him. She waited until the criminal was taken away and then walked into the interrogation room herself. She didn't say a word, she simply put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the door.

"When we get home tonight? You're going to use those interrogation skills on me." She informed him.

"Bones…" He said, surprised by her predatory moves.

"I want to be handcuffed. I want to be questioned, and I want you to break me." She whispered. "Promise me." He gulped before nodding. She smiled and reached behind him to unlock the door. "I'll see you later." She said.

OOOOO

**You're still happening to me by Schuyler Fisk**

She had done it again today, pulled him close like a lover and spoke like a friend. Booth sighed. He was her plaything. There was no other way to say it. She had shattered his heart and yet he couldn't walk away. He was now forced to basically hold on for dear life as she did with him what she wanted. She couldn't give him forever, she had told him that she would never change and yet, he thought she was the most incredible person that he had ever met. Why couldn't she see in herself what he saw in her? And more importantly, why couldn't he walk away from the masochistic relationship?

OOOOO

**Halo/Walking on Sunshine by the Glee Cast**

Brennan woke up and smiled. She was lying on Booth's very firm chest and listening to his steady breathing. The walls that she had put up between them had been fallen like the walls of Jericho last night. And oh how gloriously they had been shattered. It was worth it all for just this one moment. She knew for certain that he loved her and he had promised to give her the next 30, 40, 50 years. In reality, she should be running away as fast as she could, but instead, she couldn't help but feel like she was floating. He had given her wings and while they were heavy, she was determined to fly.


End file.
